


Awakening

by Mintonic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintonic/pseuds/Mintonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyza Lex is the only survivor of a ninety-seven year long cryogenic experiment. She has no idea what the world holds for her and tries to understand the connection between A.L.I.E. and the strange new world where Grounders rule.</p><p>Or</p><p>Elyza was kidnapped from juvie to become a super soldier, she wakes up a strange amount of years later and her sarcasm irritates but amuses a certain commander. <br/>The 100 delinquents don't exist in this universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After skimming through several prompts on Twitter, super-soldier Elyza caught my eye. What if Clarke Griffin didn't exist, but Elyza Lex did?

Repetitive beeping noises echoed in the rather frigid air. A pod containing a body slowly began to open itself. The door rose upwards and the unconscious body was thrown to the cold, hard floor. The body began to groan softly into consciousness.  
"Chamber activated," a masculine robotic voice echoed throughout the room.

Rubbing her head to check for any sign of bruising, the woman slowly sat up to avoid dizziness. She bent down, pressing her fingers down to her toes to stretch and check for flexibility. She rose back up and arched her back upwards and downwards. A loud cracking noise and a satisfied groan echoed just as the robotic voice did. She was clad in black boy shorts and a black sports bra. She walked towards a cabinet mirror, glancing at her appearance and ruffled mess of light blonde hair that cascaded an inch past her shoulders. 

"Still got it," Her raspy Australian accent purred in satisfaction as she vainly admired her slim stomach and abdominal muscles.

She exited from the room, glancing down at the empty hallways. The only noises were the annoying beeping and the steam from a few broken pipes sticking out from the ceilings and floors. 

"Hello? I would really appreciate some clothing. And food," she called through. No response. 

A chilling feeling glided through her nervous system. Something wasn't right. 

She pushed herself through twin metal doors. A skeleton wearing a white lab coat was positioned on a desk chair and the its skull leaned on a computer keyboard.

"Poor thing," the woman mumbled softly before kicking the skeleton out of the chair and sitting on it herself. Her fingers read the blank screen. She pressed the space bar, and an error message written in a red font appeared. 'Passkey required'. 

The woman pressed a hand into the skeleton's coat, and clicked her tongue in satisfaction as she pulled out something resembling a miniature floppy disc. She inserted the key into a slot on the left side of the screen and a new message replaced the error code. 'Passkey accepted'.

She pressed the enter key and skimmed through the various logs. One had her name on it.

"Elyza Lex," she mumbled her own name as she guided the computer mouse cursor to the file, "now I remember."

'Case file: Subject X

Legal name: Elyza Lex

Age: 19

Abilities: Cell and bone regeneration, advanced eye sight, superhuman strength.

Natural abilities without modification: Fast speed, stealth, trained to listen to close sounds.

Notes: Black blood nanos and black bone marrow implanted during numerous surgeries. Nanos speed the natural healing process and causes wounds and bones to heal. 

Purpose: Selected to create super soldier.

"More like kidnapped from my foster home," Elyza sneered quietly to no one in particular. Her teeth gritted from the harsh memories and she scrolled further.

Status: Alive.

She paused and exited from the screen. Light blue eyes skimmed through the logs until she found the statistics she needed.

The screen displayed numbers and she gasped in shock. 

Deceased: 99

Alive: 1

"What? No. No way," she slammed her fist against the keyboard, causing the desk below it to snap in half and fall to the floor. She gripped the passkey from the slot, unsure if she still needed it, and a sad gaze lined saddened eyes. "May we meet again."

____

"Need to find a camera feed," Elyza mumbled. She stumbled on a large flickering screen attached to the wall. A footlocker and armory caught her attention.

She slid the passkey into multiple doors, not that she needed it. She could have smashed the doors open, but right now, she wanted to feel normal. After the long two years of all the numerous unwanted and painful nano injections seeping into her very bones and the unavoidable circumstances that somehow worsened, she had a small desperation to feel normal. 

"Who kidnaps a seventeen year old juvenile and decides, 'hey, we're gonna make you a super soldier!' " she paused, sighing and mumbling softly, "Not like I had anything to live for anyway. Looks like I'm back to square one of survival," she slipped into a locker room filled with the remains of clothes from whoever else was forced to partake in the program. 

"Perfect," she purred and pulled on a long white tank top that slid down to her thighs. She pulled on a pair of baggy black pants with several pockets. A black messenger bag lay inside one of the lockers. Elyza shoved clothes into it and left to raid a nearby medical room. She ran back into the locker room and shoved numerous bandages, packages of pills, gauze, gauze-cutting scissors and a few alcoholic wipes. "Just in case I stumble upon someone," she stated, as if someone could hear her. Back in juvie, she had a close bond with the medical examiner. Abby Griffin had been like a mother to her. Her own mother wasn't exactly the kindest woman in the world, with her strained behavior and occasional drunken bursts. But Abby was sweet, kind and had patience. Abby was the parent she needed back when times were rough, and the parent who understood her conflicted emotional blocks and inner conflicts.

Elyza stepped back and couldn't resist grabbing a few eyeliner pens and uncapped one to cover up her lower and top lids.  
She ran towards the armory and strapped holsters to each of her sides, each containing hand guns. She dug through more lockers and tossed several ammunition boxes into the messenger bag. She loaded the guns and shoved them into the holsters. She grabbed one more piece of clothing, a black leather jacket, gripped the passkey and wrapped the messenger bag strap around her left shoulder and allowed the bag to rest on the opposite side of her body.

More long hallways and disturbing silence. The beeping became a welcomed sound. 

One more camera feed rested upon the wall guiding towards the exit. A large keyboard rested under the long screen. Elyza slipped the passkey in the slot and stared at the screen in immense confusion.

A static video began to play, and multiple television news informers popped up in equal spaces. 

"It seems an AI hacked into numerous power stations," a reporter pressed a hand to his head, a clear stress movement, and continued, "Missiles were launched from several bases. We have lost contact with most countries so far," and then the cameraman fell backwards and a powerful explosion could be heard. Nothing but broken glass from the camera lens and static appeared.

Another video played, but this was from some sort of space station. The camera was pointed towards Earth. Several lights began to shut off, one by one, and missiles cascaded from country to country. In the background, two distinct voices, masculine and feminine, could be heard.

"Your AI just destroyed, the world, Rebecca!"

"A.L.I.E. can be changed, I swear! It's not her fault! She was created for the purpose to help grow, and she saw everyone as a threat to the planet."

"You're the one who programmed her. You destroyed the world. Our home. How could you?"

"I'm working on A.L.I.E. 2.0. She's being created to ensure survivors can repopulate and become a civilization again."

"No, you're not-" the feed cut off.

Elyza stepped back in shock. Her mouth gaped at the screen and a small shiver ran through her body. "No. No way," she slammed a fist against the wall and created a dent. She pulled back her hand. The flesh was exposed and black blood trickled across her knuckles. The pain lasted for ten minutes before the skin healed itself. 

"I can't be the only one alive. The lady- Rebecca? She mentioned survivors. Are there actual survivors? I can't be the only one alive. If A.L.I.E. destroyed most of the power systems, why the hell is electricity still running?" Elyza just woke up and already felt overwhelmed. 

Quietly, her fingers traced a clipboard pinned against a tack.

'Polaris was a massive project that officially launched into space during the year-' half of the sheet of paper was ripped off. 

She strolled onto yet another computer console and slipped the passkey in the slot.

'Cryogenic freezing testing is beginning to fail. So far, thirty people have died. The rest of the super soldiers for the Mount Weather project are still breathing, vitals are still positive. Super soldiers will be required to guard the mountain in due time.'

"My purpose was to become a guard. Very anti-climatic," Elyza sighed. "The hell is Mount Weather?"

A map was sprawled out on the cork board. The blonde tossed the tack away and rolled the paper in her hands. 

A skeleton leaned against a table, its hands wrapping around a mug. Elyza stepped closer to it and grabbed the sunglasses from its skull. She lifted them to her eyes and turned to face the exit. She slipped the passkey into the door as a numerous system of locks twisted and turned, and finally the door opened. 

"Adventure," she mumbled in mock-happiness and exited the defunct area.


	2. Chapter 2

A grassy hill blocked the facility's exit. Of course escaping this wretched place wouldn't be easy.

Elyza stared upwards. The sun gleamed a fierce light, but after being trapped in a technology-filled cesspit for who the hell knows how long, the harsh glare was more than welcome. Elyza adjusted the sunglasses on the bridge of her nose, silently thanking herself for snagging them short moments before.

Elza pressed a fist into the hill. The soil felt soft to the touch. The blonde glanced back upwards to assess her forming plan, then tossed her messenger bag upwards. She gripped a sturdy rock in the soil and began to climb up. Tall combat boots drove into the soil, and one by one, she shoved each limb until she pushed herself over the edge and rolled over. 

"Holy shit!" The sky was a tinted light blue, a few puffy clouds drifted ahead, tall grasses sprouted every which way and a large woodland stood firmly into the soil.

Elyza turned her head backwards. The facility was completely covered in grasses and soil. The only evidence of the high-tech facility was the vine-covered exit blocked by the hill. She had a few flashbacks detailing the events of training. She and the other ninety super soldiers in training occasionally exercised outdoors when the supervisors allowed it. But the outdoors back then didn't compare to the overgrowth, and she didn't remember the woodlands be as tall, menacing and mysterious as they were now.

"This isn't how I expected the remnants of a nuclear apocalypse to look like," she mumbled in awe. Despite the dark circumstances, nature still managed to reclaim Earth. 

But she had problems to focus on. Natural plant life definitely rose to its feet, but what about animals? Food was a large concern. But would animals be safe to eat? And what about answers? Elyza raked over the map again. 'Mount Weather' was marked towards the east. Whoever was left had to know something.

She slung the messenger bag over her soldier and began her trek.

____

The sun was beginning to set over a broad red-outlined horizon. The map made the distance between the facility and the mountain seem as if it were a shorter journey than it really was. Elyza was in the middle of the woods now. Being alone was nice and everything, but being alone with barely any human contact and being the survivor of two bizarre experiments along with surviving an apocalypse without having anyone to tell the tale was a bit strange. 

Gentle footprints stepped on broken twigs and hardened dirt. Elyza turned around to spot the owner of the noise. Two others joined the eerie noise. The blonde almost opened her mouth, but hesitated. These were definitely human-made noises. As much as she needed answers and a nice meal, she didn't want to spend her first day on this new Earth as someone else's opponent. Or food, if they were the cannibalistic type. She smirked at the thought, imagining their horrified faces as they skinned her and black blood seeped through torn muscles. What a lovely scenario.

A strange noise flitted through the woods and leaves began to violently fly in circles. 

"Osir souda bats!" A masculine voice shouted. A bizarre yellow-green hue colored the oncoming wind and burned a few dead trees in its wake. 

"Ge the gada!" A fierce feminine voice called. The fog caught Elyza's left arm and left a harsh burn mark. Exposed skin and torn muscles stung in overwhelming pain. A strong hand grabbed her right arm rather forcefully and began to run towards a clearing. The man opened a small rotating door outlined from the grass that led to a ladder. The strong woman shoved Elyza into the strange container before hopping in, followed by the man who shut the door.

Elyza stared at her surroundings. A skeleton lay on the cold metal floor, a dusty brown couch stood across from a few bunk beds and a wooden desk containing paper and a pencil holder were seated. This was some sort of pre-apocalypse bunker, and clearing its inhabitant died from lack of food, guessing from the lack of containers.

The woman, whose face Elyza could finally see clearly, stepped away from the shadows along with the man. The pair each had long hair twisted in braids. The woman had black and white markings stretching from her eyes to her high cheek bones. She wore a long black leather coat adorned with furry shoulders. The man wore a leather coat with a furry collar and three aligned buckles. They were warriors of some sort. 

The woman unsheathed a sword from a holster and held it threateningly to Elyza, then gaped when she saw the black blood trickling from the deep wound.

"Natblida," The man gasped.

Elyza spoke up and reached into her bag to grab an alcohol wipe. "I have no idea what you're saying," she said as she slung the bag to the floor and brought the wipe to swab the blood from the wound, "but if you're concerned about the blood, I know it's weird. Long story."

The woman reverted to English. "You are a nightblood."

Elyza threw the wipe to a trash can and met her gaze. "My blood's black. I guess it's black as the night." She shrugged and sat on the couch. After watching the apocalypse happen, nothing could phase her, not even two battle-worn warriors.

The woman regained her stoic facial expression and sheathed the sword. "Who are you?"

"I'm Elyza Lex," the blonde said.

The man spoke the name with a sharp vocal tone. "E-lie-za Leks," he nodded. 

"I am Anya kom Trikru." 

After seeing the confusion on the blonde's voice, she restated her name. "I am Anya of the tree people, or woods clan. And you don't look like familiar. You don't wear armor, you wear those strange range weapons that the Mountain Men use, your voice is.. unique."

The man spoke up, refusing to leave his strange intimidating gaze. "I am Gustus. You should have taken to Polis as a child. All nightbloods are to train to become Heda."

"Wait," the blonde stood from the couch, "Mountain Men? I was supposed to become one of their guards."

Anya narrowed her eyes. "Did you run from them? Is that why you were strolling around our territory?"

"I don't even know who they are! I just woke up after being frozen, apparently the world went to shit while I was gone, and I'm the only survivor of some strange fucked up super soldier training program." Elyza curled her fists into balls. The skin was finally beginning to repair itself. Gustus and Anya stared in both confusion and amusement as the wound healed.

"All nightbloods heal at a faster rate, but you? Within munutes?" Anya eyed her in shock. 

"I suppose from the way you're reacting, nightbloods are born that way. But I'm not. I was picked and probed for two years. Nanos were inserted into my blood stream and bones."

Gustus crossed his large muscular arms. 

Anya spoke up, "Heda must hear of this. What are nanos?"

"They're like little," Elyza tried to find the correct words, "robot things. Cybernetics." More confused glances. "Okay. Basically little tiny machines that regenerate my wounds."

"Super soldier indeed," Gustus nodded. "You have valuable information." He met Anya's eyes. "We can use her against the Mountain Men. Heda must hear of this."

Elyza sat back on the couch. "No idea what a 'heda' is, but that sounds like a pretty important position."

Anya sat on the chair by the desk. "It means commander in Gonasleng. Your language."

"A nuclear apocalypse happened, a whole new language formed, you have a clan, a civilization," Elyza sighed. "I've been gone for so long. My people are gone."

Gustus eyed her warily. "You are not of the Mountain Men or any kru. What should we tell Heda?"

"Someone should take her as a Second," Anya spoke as if Elyza wasn't in the room, "And train her in our ways, if Heda allows it. Elyza does not have people. She doesn't have a kru. In time, we may be able to call her Elyza kom Trikru."

"Train me? I've had enough training," Elyza's body shuddered from the painful memories, "but if I'm going to survive here, I might as well."

"Already spoken like a warrior. Survival is our first priority," Gustus nodded in approval. "But clearly if you have those weapons, you already have combat knowledge. What can you do?"

Elyza crossed her legs. "I can use guns, I can spot a target from anywhere. I can use daggers and pin point which vitals to strike. You know about my advanced cell regeneration. I guess I'm an artifical 'nightblood'. And I have above average strength. I'm fast too, but I think I'm on the same level as your people."

"Prove your strength. Take Gustus down," Anya stated. It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command. 

A playful smirk entered the blode's lips. Gustus matched it with his own. He stepped closer. Elyza grabbed his shoulders. He attempted to grab her weakened arm to throw her off balance, but she twisted his arms above his head and pressed a firm boot into his back. He was forced to the ground. 

"Stronger than you look. Your muscles are smaller than mine," Gustus winced through pained grunts.

Elyza let his arms free and stepped away from his back. "The injections tampered with my adrenaline. Not exactly a normal person," she grabbed his hands and brought him to a standing position. 

"So, the fog out there is acidic. Radiation?" She turned to Anya.

"We're not sure. The Mountain Men use it."

Elyza's eyes furrowed into confusion, but her eyes softened. After all the bullshit she apparently missed out on, anything was possible.

"Do it again. Aim for his sword," Anya instructed.

Elyza obeyed the warrior's words.

___

Gustus was a panting, exhausted mess. Elyza removed a spare alcohol wipe to clear the red blood rising from his left cheek. She knocked him down too roughly during the last command.

Anya held her stoic expression. A smile threatened to expose her lips. Elyza's fierce display of power, whether intentional or not, reminded her of the commander during the training days. 

"The fog must have cleared by now. We should go to TonDC." Anya leaned up the ladder and tilted the doorway.

Elyza snagged a few colored pencils from the desk and quietly tucked them into the many pockets of her pants. 'Artistic desperation', she thought to herself.

Gustus stepped an inch closer to the blonde and tilted her glasses upwards. "Your eyes are marked with war paint. Our people will know you're already a warrior."

Elyza remembered the eyeliner she applied earlier, then took note of the markings over Gustus' and Anya's eyes. Symbolism, she realized. She reached for her bag and tossed it over her healed arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Osir souda bants- We must leave
> 
> Ge the gadda- Get the girl
> 
> Natblida- Nightblood
> 
> kom Trikru- of the Tree people/woods clan


End file.
